ua_academy_bnha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Zolomon - Zoom
John Doe \ Real Name - Daniel Zolomon / Zoom "Get up. Get up if you dare to face your people. If you dare to re-light the diminished spark of hope that has vanished within them. Come on Lightning...give me a challenge." * Penned By Binary#2859 Overview John Doe {Real Name Daniel Zolomon} is the Bipolar schizophrenic teenager who will tread the path of sorrow to eventually become the speedy terror known as Zoom. Description 'When John’s Rare quirk developed wrong it lead to the quirk breaking, which had severe mental side-effects on John and lead to his single-mother admitting him into a prison psych-ward located in Japan, in the only prison that could contain someone like him. When he turned eighteen, his psychiatrist, Doctor Trean Tyron , allowed him parole so he could attend UA. It is later revealed that the identity of John Doe is an artificially created identity implemented into his psychosis by Mental Quirks, and that his real identity, Daniel Zolomon, was his true self. After remembering who he was, Daniel later went on to become Zoom. ' Backstory Originally born in Philadelphia, John doe, given the name by the warden due to forgetting his name, was set to have a rare quirk limited to certain people. However, his quirk developed wrong, and well, cut him off from the flow of time. That stress and strain at such a young age completely destroyed his mind. John had to be admitted to a higher level prison in Japan just so the psych ward could hold him. It took a long time, but thanks to his psychiatrists, John’s mind was….mostly patched up. He’s currently eighteen, and attended his first year of school in sixteen years thanks to the pro hero Lightning, who struck a deal with the warden to parole John in order for him to attend UA without the threat of mental snap or violent out lash. John later gets arrested and goes on to become a member of the Union of Evil ; Zoom. Synopsis Sports Festival Arc - John was a participant in the UA Academy Sports Festival for Class 1-B. He passed all two rounds before he made it to the final round. After receiving powerful head blows from his opponent Reyashi, he had a brief psychotic snap where he injured Reyashi so bad they had to be hospitalized. When John came too he had no memory of ever injuring Reyashi, and was arrested at the sports festival. It is later revealed that this was a brief re-awakening of the base personality in John, Daniel Zolomon, the true mind and soul inside John. It is also revealed that John is an artificial identity created by psychiatrist’s quirks in order to keep Daniel from re-surfacing, and using his quirk to escape. When John was sent to the warden’s office, Daniel fully re-awakened and murdered the warden. Daniel then went on to disable all of the anti-quirk collars in the facility and release all of the prisoners, before escaping with the new identity of Zoom. Zoom arc (Union of Evil Part one) - After escaping Prison and joining a secret organization of villains known as The Union of Evil, Zoom takes on the task of disabling the Number two hero known as Lightning to establish his position amongst the ranks of The Union. After gaining a modified version of his suit from Chisai, the resident scientist of the Union, Zoom ambushes Lightning and completely DESTROYS Lightning to the point of breaking him both physically and mentally. Zoom drags Lightning all across the city and displays his broken body to live television, and his students at the school, before leaving him for dead. Personality * Thanks to being cut off from society, John has high social anxiety, and really shitty communication skills. He also has a stutter. * It takes a while for people to warm up to him, and vice versa, as he is very closed off. * John tries to remain calm, but if pushed around, he will snap, and go into quite the violent rage. Quirk A form of absorbing kinetic energy and storing it in his body, and later releasing it for devastating attacks or using it to adjust the relative time around him to give him the illusion of super-speed. Zoom can release his kinetic energy in a numerous amounts of ways. He can snap his fingers too release varying sizes of sonic booms, and can release kinetic energy through physical attacks. His absorption of Kinetic energy can get to the point where he can practically freeze an object to the point of full body paralysis. However if Zoom is immobile or unconscious, he will cease absorption of the potential kinetic energy, and will no longer be able to use his speed. Abilities * John has a basic set of combat skills, thanks to fighting in Prison. So he’s fairly good at boxing. After his training with Teran Tyron he achieves a more advanced style of fighting.